1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a substituted nanocrystal, a method of preparing the substituted nanocrystal, and an optoelectronic device including the substituted nanocrystal.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an iodine-containing compound is used as colloid perovskite quantum dots in an optoelectronic device, the thermal stability and chemical stability of the compound may deteriorate over time. This is an obstacle to practical use of the compound as quantum dots in these devices.
To address these stability issues, aluminum salts have been used in combination with formamidinium metal halides to prepare bulk perovskite crystalline structures. However, this approach is still not satisfactory in terms of thermal stability and chemical stability when applied to colloidal nanocrystals. Therefore, there remains a need for colloidal nanocrystals having improved thermal and chemical stabilities.